


The Golden Serpent

by imlostinsantacarla



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fight Scene, Platonic Relationships, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlostinsantacarla/pseuds/imlostinsantacarla
Summary: The reader (a savage newborn) finds themselves before the Volturi in which to pay for the awful crimes they have recently committed. However, during the course of their brief trial, something ignites the darkness in them, something they desperately wish to keep at bay. The brief ordeal creates an electrifying show that wins them a high place in the Volturi… snug between two ominous cherubs for all eternity.
Relationships: Jane Volturi x Platonic!Reader, Jane Volturi x Reader, Volturi x Reader
Kudos: 42





	The Golden Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies! this is a work i have posted on my tumblr as well @imlostinsantacarla  
> i decided to put it on here too and fixed a few spelling errors. i hope you enjoy reading! please let me know what you think, i'd seriously love to know. thank you. ♡

A haze of golden honey illuminated freely from the arched windows, high up in the throne room on a hot Italian summer’s day, and onto the empty space before the long standing kings of the vampire realm; a place designed for criminals such as yourself, destined to enunciate all of the cruel and dreadful crimes that you had committed. The most vital of all was the fact that you’d foolishly made yourself aware to the humans of Volterra with your savage newborn hunger, a dangerous testament to the knowledge your maker deigned to share before they had abandoned you during your painstaking change; leaving you at the mercy to the roaring dryness that impaled your throat every single time that the scent of luscious blood and bounding sounds of pumping hearts caught your senses.  
In frequent cases, a newborn would have been extinguished without a single thought, but the stories and mental visions of your beauty and power was breathtakingly scrumptious to Aro that he simply could not risk the chance of allowing you to part with this world without witnessing it for himself first. It would be all too deviant of him and his fellow kings to allow such a vital and alluring gift to go to waste in the depths of hell, particularly so soon in the immortal life.  
So here you stood, your frame twitching with an edge to it that was impossible to curb away without any form of frequent and strict lessons dedicated towards control, and your feral gaze cast itself in swift shifts across the room, picking up the porcelain faces surrounding you, those rich ruby orbs gazing into your soul with a piercing ache that only centuries of being cooped up could and would create. You were a young deep beauty, innocent to them, yet with the power to tear them apart in an instant if it wasn’t for the largest of this unruly coven holding your arms behind you with a force that could rip them off in one sudden move. The restraining grasp caused your eyes to strike with a vivid shine, twinkling so intensely with the blood of your beloved victims, none of the three kings could find even a scratch of sympathy for what you had done in your liquid gaze.  
“Demetri, Felix,” The man in the middle with skin that appeared as thin and delicate as tissue paper breathed with a higher purpose, it only left your knees buckling and your breath hitching in your strong chest. “Bring them forward to me.” His eyes locked onto yours as they pushed you forward, hands still attached to you, without a second thought. Your knees crushed the ancient stone beneath you, smashing it like soft butter. Your breath halted once more and altogether, a now meaningless exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide, and your almond shaped eyes shut instantaneously, crinkling at the edges of what was to come.  
“Now, now my dear…” He breathed, hand smoothing your frizzy yet smooth hair, though his voice was like a sociopathic angel’s, “no need to be frightened. I just want to see.” And the way he said it created an imaginary set of goosebumps to rise onto your frozen flesh before the tips of his fingers smoothed and skimmed over the apples of your icy cheeks, as though he were brushing away the tears that should have been there. An act of such false compassion, you wished he’d already let them kill you. But he only left you with a sense of intrusion and violation as he read your thoughts with no permission, as though you owed it to him in conjunction with your everlasting loyalty.  
An eerie chime escaped his mouth as he tipped his head back and cackled. “So interesting! So powerful!” He gushed with the intensity of a child, a totally different personality from the fierce and terrifying judge he had been only two minutes prior when you had been silently begging for your life.  
Your eyes snapped open with fierceness whilst a pulse of electricity flared through your veins, serpents dancing in and thawing out every frozen cell of your body, bringing you to life. He withdrew his hand with the help of a woman behind him, a shield coming up to block the physical attacks you so desperately wished to inflict on him and him alone. Your eyes began to shift from the vividly crazed crimson to a deep and golden amber, your hair wild and curly, fluttering from the way your body seemed to vibrate. With a flick of his fingers, Felix and Demetri lunged at you with such calculation you were surprised you managed to catch them the way you did, arms spread out, hands gripping nastily around their strong throats, though your strength didn’t last long; Felix was just as strong and overpowered you in mere moments, forcing you to your knees a bit further back.  
A yelp of pain illuminated from your lips before your changed eyes settled on a cherub-like child with a mop of brown hair on top of his small head, but what horrified you the most was the velvety smoke of black sliding from his wrists and down onto the ground, crawling with a purpose, like a black jaguar, jaunting and calculated. You had a sense it would damage you in ways you could not possibly fathom, which frightened you the most. And as panic settled, you struggled uselessly against the two vampires restraining you until the smoke was an inch away, threatening to suck your senses into it and leave you with nothing.  
The electricity burst from your being, colliding with the two vampires that restrained you and hurled them back into the wall a hundred feet behind you with such force it pulverized the stone bricks that they’d smashed into. They dropped to the ground with a crash, two lumps of granite no longer in control of their bodies but fully aware of what was going on. You slid back with the force, attempting to distance yourself from the ominous smoke, though it did little to help as it followed you with a mind of its’ own, delirious for the fact it wanted to consume you like a mouth-watering meal.  
From the sides of your torso jutted out two golden silhouettes, slithering viciously with scales so detailed they appeared to be living priceless art. Mouths became agape at the beauty they relished, the smoke halting in place for a fraction of a second. They ejected from your sides, coursing with lightning only Zeus could possess before they hurled themselves at the young boy…  
In all your life as a human, you’d always buried your darkness so deeply, but in your new form all it wanted was to escape it’s repression and wreak havoc; almost a pitiful revenge against the angel-like side of you. And for most of your mortal life the good side had been winning, but you were finding in your new body that the darkness was the only way for you to prominently survive out in this harsh world full of ghouls your parents had once told your over active imagination nor to worry about. And you couldn’t even remember if you were sorry to let this dauntless part of you inflict damage onto others or not… It had been so very long since you had allowed it at center stage.  
A monstrous crack erupted through the focused room and the brown haired cherub buckled to the ground with a scream you swore your heart was torn in two. This wasn’t what you wanted. This wasn’t what you needed. Death was surely better than this, wasn’t it?

A scream tore your attention from the boy, a small girl, barely thirteen and just as angel-like as the boy made eye contact with you. For a moment all you could focus on was her delicate fare features, so snow-like she appeared dead; and her hair was as white as angel feathers, it almost made you smile. But before you could react, an agonizing pain seared through you as though somebody had branded you with a glowing red hot iron rod, as though you were boiling alive. And you screamed so loudly your knees buckled beneath you and had you writhing in place, your serpents of liquid electrifying gold fell to the ground, squirming on either side of the boy, attempting to return to the vessel from whence they came from. A sob raked from you as you sucked in air. You felt as though you were drowning, so much pain erupting in your lungs you felt lightheaded.  
And what felt like centuries that drew on and on were only mere seconds before Aro lifted his hands and murmured softly to the poor little girl who had tortured you. The pain halted and you laid there painting for a few moments, exhausted but taken back by the breathtaking beauty this child-like creature bestowed. You were almost glad you never got to officially come face to face with her brother’s powers.  
“Enough, Jane.” The snow white haired man uttered, articulating each syllable with importance. She stopped, though would not quit staring at you with the anger and rage of a child; the dangerous look of vengeance plastered on her countenance. She was unhappy with you and a part of you wasn’t bothered by it at all, only grateful that someone had stopped you from combusting under her cruel glower of hatred.  
You sat up just in time for the other guards to begin regaining feeling in their limbs, their red eyes still staring at you unblinkingly. The serpents deftly slumped towards you, wriggling up and down more like worms now as they sought out the comfort of your ice cold body, their vessel in which you carried them. A sigh of relief broke out of your slightly parted dry lips as they molded into you once more, an exhaustion taking over you whilst they settled, nestled inside of your embrace like injured children needing nurturing reassurance.  
“I think we may have come to the conclusion that a gift such as yours, although we know little about it, may provide some astounding service to our coven.” Aro spoke up, legs crossed as he stared down at you with eyes that scared you; eye lit aflame as though he would personally kill you himself if he could not have you in his collection of gifted vampires. You swallowed thickly, chest rising and falling, rising and falling and repeating for several minutes.  
“I would advise you to accept the offer with the utmost of gratitude.” Caius snapped immediately, a glower settling his countenance immediately, “It’s a gracious gift after you broke the most eminent law of our kind. One in which your creator should have informed you on, but I am sure we can find him or her and bring them in to punish them for the crimes they allowed you to commit.” He snarled impatiently, tightly gripping the armrests of his black elegant throne.  
“I rather don’t think that’s necessary, Caius. We do not seek out punishment on those that did not do the crimes.” Aro stated matter-of-factly, leaning back in his seat as his eyes never left your frozen form. Caius went to open his mouth but with a wave of Aro’s hand Caius clamped his clamped his mouth shut with much reluctance. “I mean, after all, how could she deny such a wonderful opportunity to provide such a charitable role in our coven?” The way in which he stated this made you wonder if he really meant what he was saying.  
“So, what do you say, (Y/N)? Will you join us or will you leave us?”

“I will join.” You hummed the words so softly it only sounded like a sigh to you, but was enough confirmation for Aro.  
“Wonderful!” Aro clapped astoundingly, rising from his seat with an excitement that put you all the more on edge. You tilted your head to the side, wondering what on Earth had created him into being who he was now. A bewilderment shot through you, a honeysuckle glow catching your breathtaking skin and illuminating it as though you were made of tiny crystals. You hadn’t entirely figured out what you had gotten yourself into, but there was a numbing of all those that you felt ties to at one point, a sudden sense of loyalty washing over you for the three treacherous kings before you. Two of them beamed at you whilst the other scowled as though he wished he were dead.  
“Welcome then!” Aro clapped enthusiastically as though it were meant to be a warm welcoming, and others joined in too, the sounds of their stone-like hands ringing in your ears.

“Master Aro!” An innocent voice like honey rolled into your ear drums as you turned to face it’s creator. The blond little girl’s eyes flickered from you to Aro and then back again.  
“Yes Jane?” Aro seemed to soften his features towards the girl before him, as though she were his prized possession. You shivered at what you noticed and waited patiently for her to respond.  
“Does that mean we get to keep them forever? Alec and I can play with them whenever we want?” The way she said it was a little eerie, but innocent and round as her crimson eyes.  
“Yes, dear Jane. (Y/N) is now apart of our coven and here forever. You can play with them whenever you desire.” He rubbed his hands together before placing them over his mouth to suppress another giggle of terrifying joy.  
“Yay!” She squealed, dragging her brown haired brother to his feet and skipping over to you with the grace of an angel. She took your hand in her small one and looked up at you. “We’re going to be best friends, you and I. But before we can get there you have to apologize to Alec for hurting him like that.” Her little bottom lip dropped down into a small pout, eyes so wide they were like two full moons. She really meant it when she said it, the sincerity was there. It was strange because only moments ago she was tearing you apart from the inside, and now she had settled on the fact of being your best friend for eternity, on the condition that you apologized to her brother.  
A smile crept onto your face as though you were under a spell and your head shook from side to side in amusement as you came to your feet, hand still holding her very own with a tenderness a parent had for their child. “Only if you promise never to do what you did to me again. Then and only then will it be a done deal.” You tilt your head to the side, eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement and she gave you a determined nod that you could have believed, but you knew deep down her temper was wild, unruly because she would always have the mentality and temperament of a young girl with a cruel past created by a terrible village so terrified of her and her brother.


End file.
